


Can't Change Your Spots

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Weiss never expected to get along with Ilia, but it helps that they have Blake in common.





	Can't Change Your Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by monotiddy!

Weiss never expected to get along with Ilia.

Breaking her away from the White Fang was enough of an ordeal -- one that almost stressed Blake to the breaking point -- but without Adam's presence brewing jealousy into poison, away from Fennec and Corsac's constant manipulation, Ilia was remarkably calm. That didn't make up for everything, of course, but it was enough to keep fights from breaking out around the campfire.

At least until the two of them were formally introduced.

"A Schnee?!" Ilia's outrage was loud enough for Blake to hush her, and she accepted the rebuke with a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been disowned." Weiss said, almost offhand. She'd gotten used to confessing it a lot over these last few months. "For not buying into the family party line."

"Which is why she's here with us." Stepping between the two of them, Blake managed a weak smile. "That, and we've been dating since our second semester at Beacon."

A long stare had been Ilia's only answer before she stormed off, disappearing into the thick of the forest where their camp was hidden. Weiss really hadn't expected much better, and waylaid Blake's immediate apologies with a soft kiss.

"I know how Ilia feels about you." The smallest spark of concern arose in Weiss' chest before she crushed it back down. She knew better than to consider that Blake would ever stray. "Give her time."

\--

They didn't speak again until Weiss was practicing with her knight out in the woods, Myrtenaster moving in tandem with a massive spectral blade. She had felt eyes on her for a few minutes before bothering to acknowledge them, and dismissed the avatar of her Semblance with the wave of a hand.

"If you want to spar, I'm willing." Weiss began, using her thumb to give Myrtenaster's Dust chamber a teasing little flourish. "But staring is rude, Ilia."

Silence followed for a good minute before warm brown color rippled across Ilia's skin, breaking her camouflage. "I didn't actually come here to fight."

That was a surprise, but Weiss bit her tongue to keep from remarking on it. "Alright."

"I thought watching might tell me what Blake sees in you." Silver eyes averted for a second, then Ilia cracked a smile. "You're nothing like Adam, anyway."

"I would hope not." Weiss scoffed. "But I don't think you're like him either."

Guilt flooded Ilia's gaze, jaw tensing into a hard tight line. "Blake must have left out a lot of what happened if you really think that."

"She told me your parents died in a mining accident." Here Weiss had to tread carefully, but looking the other way was a privilege her family had abused for far too long. "And the world has never given you justice for it."

"That's not an excuse." Ilia spat back, and her skin spun with blue and green for a moment, eyes ablaze with gold. "Not for what I did to her, anyway."

"I don't have any excuse either." Weiss admitted quietly. "Not for the way I treated Blake when we first met. Arrogance and prejudice are a particularly horrible combination."

Ilia frowned. "You didn't know she was a Faunus, did you?"

"I didn't. Not that it matters." She and Blake had discussed it time and again, unwound the threads of each other's pain as delicately as possible, but that didn't mean what happened would ever be erased. "It's a cruel thing isn't it, how we can learn to defend the men that would have destroyed us?"

A calmer blue emerged from Ilia's body in waves, like a stone's spread through water. "Yeah. And it almost cost me everything."

"Blake doesn't hate you." Weiss added, unsure if she was the right person to say it, but Ilia might have thought the truth was pity coming from the other Faunus' mouth. "By some miracle, she fell in love with me, so I wouldn't worry about a lingering grudge."

Ilia's laugh was dry, two scales rasping together. "You could hide the family name, you know. Take that snowflake look off and no one would know any better."

"Have you seen my Semblance?" A smile rose to Weiss' lips. "Please share if you know a way to disguise my soul."

"I'll sell it to you. How's five hundred thousand Lien sound?" Drawing a hand across her face, Ilia's skin rippled back to the same brown as before, dappled with dark freckles. "Now just block out what the rest of the world would think of you if they really knew what you are."

It wasn't possible. No matter how she dressed, or what Kingdom accent she took on, the truth would always bleed through somehow. Hair dye or contacts would make little difference, and it was in the most bitter, prideful part of Weiss' soul that she knew even her father's abandonment could not strip away the Schnee name. Perhaps she was on the run, practically in exile, left carrying that burden with each and every step.

Yet by any possible measure, it would never tip the scale compared to what Ilia endured, and would endure still more of in the future.

"I'm sorry that's what you've had to do for so long." Clipping Myrtenaster back to her hip, Weiss straightened her shoulders. "The only thing I can promise is that I plan for my father to pay for everything he's done. Everything my grandfather set in motion."

"That'd be a good start." Ilia said with a shrug. "But I still wouldn't feel any better about what I did to Blake."

Weiss' smile was fragile as sugar glass. "Funny. Neither would I."

\--

After that, it was easier to talk. Ilia liked tea, and the stash Yang had pocketed from Raven's camp a while ago still hadn't run out. Qrow scraped together enough untraceable Lien to get everyone a room at an inn for the night, and Weiss brewed two cups up on the balcony so she and Ilia could watch Blake and Ruby down below in the garden.

"She's getting better at the hand-to-hand thing." Ilia noted, holding her cup between both hands before taking a long sip. "And Blake's a pretty good teacher."

"I think so too." Weiss smiled to herself as Ruby managed to flip Blake over one shoulder, doing a very out-of-sync victory dance a moment later. "I've certainly learned a lot."

Ilia was quiet for a moment, looking off towards the horizon. "Blake and I slept together."

"Wh--" Weiss choked on her tea, placing one hand against her chest to try and breathe past the sudden obstruction.

"Not recently!" Ilia blurted out, slapping Weiss' back hard enough for her to straighten up and suck in a breath. "Alright, I should have worded that better."

Once her lungs could manage more than a wheeze, Weiss fit together the only reply she could think of. "In the future, please do."

"I will." Ilia apparently blushed several different shades at once, and Weiss watched the swell of reds and pinks before the other girl spoke again. "I meant, back when we were in the White Fang."

"Oh." That made a lot more sense, even if it was at the cost of half her tea. "Why are you telling me now?"

Ilia bit her lip. "Because I didn't want anyone else bringing it up and twisting what happened. Blake didn't tell you, did she?"

"No, but I didn't ask." It seemed pointless to press on a relationship so far in the past, especially knowing Adam's shadow loomed over every part of it. "I just knew you had feelings for her."

"Have." The correction to the present tense was followed by a deeply guilty look. "I'm not trying to get in the way of you two, but I'm not going to lie about that."

"Thank you." Even if the reality was awkward, Weiss would take that over lies and dismissals a hundred times over. "I don't have to imagine what it's like to be that close to Blake and have her suddenly disappear, Ilia. I remember."

"But you...she loves you. Adam wouldn't let her love anyone else." Raw pain filtered through Ilia's words, but anger's fire didn't follow. "If he had found out about us, I don't even want to think about what might have happened."

Weiss knew. She remembered Yang telling her about that night, the unspeakable monstrosity in his demands as he stalked through rubble and flame to kill them both. Blake still had nightmares on some nights, and being held and soothed through them only did so much.

"Talk to her, Ilia." After drinking her tea down to the dregs, Weiss set her cup down on the balcony. "Everything you're saying to me, you want to say to her. And I don't keep secrets from Blake."

"Am I going to end up with a rapier in my back if I do?" Ilia asked, not quite joking.

"No." She picked up the kettle and offered it to Ilia, who warily held her cup out to have it refilled. "More than anything, I just want her to be happy."

\--

As it turned out, Blake was embarrassed more than anything else.

"I should have told you, Weiss, I just..." Purple-lined ears flickered with distress. "There never seemed to be a good time."

"Blake, I'm not mad that you and Ilia...hooked up a couple of times." She wasn't quite sure what else to call it, considering there was no actual dating involved. "But the two of you have been avoiding each other for days, and everyone's starting to notice."

"But Ilia likes me, or loves me, maybe, and I--" Blake swallowed hard, hands folding into a tight knot in her lap. "I don't want to hurt you, Weiss. You already had to deal with Adam, and..."

"Hey, wait a second." Slowly as she could, Weiss brought her fingers under Blake's chin, encouraging golden eyes upward. "Ilia is not Adam. You are not Adam. I'm not jealous, Blake, I'm _worried_ about you."

For a moment, Blake was quiet, gaze glittering with tears that never quite broke free. "I never let myself admit how I felt about Ilia. If I did, I knew he'd take it as a betrayal. He'd tell me I'd given up on the cause."

"That's the past." An important factor to be sure, but Weiss wanted to get to the heart of her girlfriend's anxiety in this very moment. "How do you feel now?"

"I..." It took a few deep breaths for Blake to get past that first word. "If you and I weren't together? I'd probably try to work things out with Ilia, to see if we could have something, you know, healthy."

"Healthy would be good." Weiss had already considered locking the two of them in a room together to hug it out, but they didn't actually have a door with a lock available right now. "Talk to her. And if something happens, tell me after, okay?"

Shock bled away from Blake's eyes, replaced with a love and relief almost too strong for Weiss to bear all at once. She was swept in a tight hug, then a kiss that made Weiss forget about everything outside their tent.

\--

"Wait, so you're dating Blake, but..." Sun made a wiggly hand gesture off in another direction. "...Ilia is also dating Blake? Or kissing her, at least?"

"Yes. Is it really that complicated of a concept?" Weiss sighed, wondering how many people she was going to have to explain this to before it was simply _known_.

"Aren't you jealous, though?" Jaune chimed in, squinting at her.

"There's no need for jealousy in a relationship with honest and respectful communication." Ren murmured, forestalling Weiss' protest. "Isn't that right, Nora?"

"Yup!" She leaned against Ren's shoulder, grinning wide. "You've just got to make sure everybody's happy."

"Oh!" Ruby clapped her hands together in sudden recognition. "Like Team CFVY! I got it now. That's super cute."

"It is pretty cute." With a smirk, Yang leaned across the table, and Weiss was immediately suspicious of the mischief in violet eyes. "Do we have to give you three the big tent now?"

Weiss flushed bright red and grit her teeth. "Hush, you."

Despite her protest, the largest tent was the only one left in the bunch that night when they set camp, despite the fact that Qrow always took it first when he had the chance. Oscar was by himself when Weiss went looking for who to blame, shrugging and saying that everyone else had gone to hunt for food.

Blake didn't seem to notice while helping her set up the tent, and Ilia was too distracted getting firewood. Over dinner, Weiss kept an eyes out for snickers and stares, but no one gave themselves up as the culprits. It didn't help that Blake was absently drumming a couple of fingers on the inside of her thigh, making it hard to focus on anything but the contact and their meal.

\--

"Damn, this thing is roomy." Ilia said when she ducked inside, tossing her bag next to the open flaps of the tent. "It'll be nice not to be switching back and forth, huh, Blake?"

"Yeah." Blake admitted with a faint blush, kneeling down so their bedrolls could be unfolded next to each other. "Especially since you're a night owl and Weiss gets up early."

Between the three of them, Weiss found there was quite a bit of bedding to go around. She had aggressively purchased a soft, massive pillow from one of the inns they stayed at, and Blake had a knack for securing spare blankets. Apparently Ilia possessed some skill for sewing too, if the recently repaired holes and tears in her and Blake's bedrolls were any indication.

It was a comfortable set-up, but quite warm once they were all lying down. Blake was sensible enough to take the center and avoid that particular bit of awkwardness, but she tended to sleep on her side, and tossed and turned a handful of times before Weiss placed a hand across her stomach.

"Blake, it doesn't matter who you face when you sleep." Heat rolled off Blake's skin, muscle rippling underneath Weiss' fingertips. "But you should probably take off your jacket before you melt."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Blake admitted with a sheepish smile. "Except you can't really just take off the one piece without, um..."

The rasp of a zipper interrupted her, and Ilia sighed in relief as a long triangle from collarbone to ribs was exposed to open air. "Listen, we're all adults here. Let's not die drowned in sweat."

Weiss was too hot to disagree, slipping out of the sleeves of her top before unclipping the clasp at the collar. She tossed it to the foot of the bedrolls, and Blake's ankle-length coat ended up in the same pile, crowding against their shoes. Without her harness, Ilia had only narrow straps and a thin mesh guarding any sort of modesty, but it had to be so much easier to breathe without the tight confines of leather.

The only problem was, Weiss found it incredibly difficult not to stare at Blake when she was half-dressed. With constant travel and a battle around every corner, any time for intimacy was often limited to fully-clothed frottage, stolen off in the shadows where the sound and scent wouldn't carry into camp. She hazarded a glance over at Ilia, and saw the other girl staring straight up at the ceiling of the tent, like she was doing everything she could not to look too.

"Blake." Weiss kept her voice soft, just loud enough for Ilia to also hear. "Are you okay with us both being here?"

"Of course I am." The answer was instant, paired with a smile as disarming as it was charming. "Warm or not, I hate having to split up the beds."

"I meant..." Oh, how was she supposed to say this, when the same spark that tindered desire could just as easily lead to anger or upset? "Are you okay with Ilia and I being here while we do things together?"

Ilia made a choked sound, turning bright red from head to toe. Blake's reaction was almost the same, although it primarily manifested in her ears, tensing to surprised little points. "Wait, I've thought about it, but--"

"You've thought about it and didn't tell me?" Ilia protested immediately, sitting up from her bedroll. "I thought I was being weird."

"Me too." Weiss confessed under her breath, both guilty and pleased that they all had the same idea at one point or another.

Golden eyes flickered back and forth between her and Ilia before Blake muttered, "But you two aren't into each other!"

"We don't have to be." After a sigh and a long stretch, Ilia slipped the band out of her hair, letting chestnut locks tumble down her shoulders. "That's why you're in the middle, isn't it?"

Blake's jaw open and shut a few times before her gaze settled on Weiss. "This is okay?"

"If it's okay for you." The extension to their relationship was a new and fragile ecosystem, one she didn't want to topple over like a thoughtless child. "But I have to admit, I've been curious."

Another few seconds of silence passed before Blake sat up too, drawing her fingers back across Weiss' cheek. She leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, and Blake's hand passed over smooth white strands to find the crown clip holding her hair in place. A light pull freed the weight of her ponytail, letting it pour down in one long wave.

"You both look really good like that." Blake said softly.  

"Wow, Blake, it's almost like you have a type." Ilia teased, shifting onto her knees so she could press against the other Faunus' back. "Why don't you two start?"

Being given permission steadied the quiver in Weiss' heartbeat, and she leaned up to capture Blake's mouth in a kiss. It started slow, almost as tentative as they had been in the beginning, hoping no one would walk in on their break between classes at Beacon. When Weiss nipped at Blake's lip, though, the answer was a resounding, pleased purr.

"Now her." Weiss whispered against Blake's mouth, fingers brushing against her girlfriend's chin to encourage the turn.

Ilia wasn't half as hesitant, but that didn't make her any less gentle. It was definitely strange to see Blake kissing someone else, yet the unfamiliar feeling didn't settle as jealousy in the pit of Weiss' stomach. A different sort of fire sparked, and when Blake turned to kiss her again, they were both a little breathless.

"I brought it in my bag, you know." Ilia's whisper was against a feline ear, but Weiss caught the comment anyway -- and Blake's substantial blush afterwards.

"Brought what?" Weiss asked aloud, drawing an idle circle with one finger atop Blake's thigh.

"A strap-on." Blake mumbled a second later, although the desire gleaming in her eyes hadn't waned in the wake of embarrassment.

Surprise left Weiss' mouth in a little 'o' before the images rushing through her mind finally caught up with cogent thought. "I didn't know you were into that."

"We never had the chance to..." While Blake tried to find the right words, Weiss saw Ilia smile over one shoulder. "I didn't have the money, and I wasn't going to ask you to buy one for me."

"That's a shame." Weiss remarked, her own face flushed but far from displeased. "Because I would have."

There was a soft rustle before Ilia tossed the bag next to Weiss, already half-unzipped. "Then take a look."

At first the only thing she could see was a tangle of leather straps, but when Weiss pushed the web of the harness aside, a solid black toy was underneath. Blake coughed softly, but her eyes kept diverting towards it, lingering longer when Weiss pulled the entire set-up out of the bag.

"Can I use it?" She forced the question out before her confidence could waver. "Or would that be too much?"

"Go ahead." Ilia shrugged, then pressed a kiss against Blake's shoulder. "If this one's up for it."

There was a faint nod from the other Faunus, and Weiss was about to check in again when Blake stuck her own hand in the bag and pulled out a clear bottle of lubricant. She tossed it into Weiss' lap, then added, "Use that first, though."

That seemed like it was a given, but Weiss chose not to comment, shifting her position so she could figure out exactly which strap went where. After a moment's contemplation, she stripped off her panties and left her dress in place. The skirt wouldn't cover much if someone decided to interrupt them, but it was better than nothing. Once the harness was tight across her hips, the toy slipped through the ring in the center, and the faint tent between her thighs drew a smirk from Ilia.

"Now you look like Blake after a wet dream."

Purple-lined ears flickered in obvious protest. "I haven't had one of those in ages, you know."

"Oh?" Ilia thought about it for a second, then turned a shade redder. "Oh, right."

Weiss was glad to have the focus deflected away from her for a moment, long enough to find confidence and push her skirt back out of the way. The weight between her legs was certainly new, but not uncomfortable, and when she wrapped her fingers around the shaft to give it a testing squeeze, Blake let out a sound like she was being choked.

"I think she's ready." Both of Ilia's hands came around Blake's stomach, seeking out the white belt underneath. "Why don't we get rid of this?"

Once the buckle was open, Weiss moved to help with the rest, tugging Blake's pants down around her knees. She left her girlfriend's underwear as it was, though, giving Blake a moment to untuck and ease any tenderness. After that was taken care of, the three of them all had to change positions, Ilia making a seat between her legs for Blake to sit against while Weiss settled her hands on the other Faunus' thighs, easing them open with light pressure.

"You're sure about this, Blake?" She asked, and even though the desperate desire leveled her way may have been answer enough, Weiss waited for a nod.

The lubricant was cool and slick against her fingers, but warmed as Weiss started to work it up and down the toy. That much she knew how to do, but glanced Ilia's way at the next step, hoping for some guidance.

"Two or three fingers to warm her up." Ilia turned her head to kiss Blake's cheek, receiving a gentle purr in answer. "Just go slow."

Slow was the only pace Weiss had confidence for at the moment, but the moment her fingers brushed beneath where Blake was laying soft to the tight ring of muscle underneath, her girlfriend's gasp was sweet as music. It was impeteus enough to start, slipping a finger inside and waiting for Blake to relax for more. The careful give and take was leaving Weiss just as flustered, even if she wasn't being touched.

"I can handle it now." Blake whimpered a moment later, just as Weiss' third finger teased against that sensitive rim. "Weiss, please."

There was little room to argue when eager tension climbed the muscle of Blake's thighs and calves, her grasp on the bedroll beneath tight enough to gnarl the fabric. Her hips briefly twitched when Weiss withdrew her hand with just as much care, lining up the head of the toy so the first thrust was from the same angle. Blake moaned with the stretch of the first inch, but Ilia's hands were already at work, pushing up her top to reveal the swell of her breasts, calloused fingers seeking out the sensitive peaks of Blake's nipples.

Weiss was idly fascinated with the sight of the strap-on sinking deep into Blake, enough that she shivered as the last part of it vanished, leaving their bodies flush together. The question now was exactly how to move. She knew the answer in theory, but the only way to be sure was to try. Redirecting her grip to Blake's knees, Weiss drew her hips back, just enough to see half the shaft before thrusting forward again.

" _Weiss_." Need dripped from her girlfriend's voice, and Weiss dared to look upward, finding the longing glow in golden eyes. "K-Keep going."

"Put Blake's legs up over your shoulders." Ilia said, smile nothing short of wicked. "It drives her wild."

"Why are you spilling all my secr-- _oh!_ " Blake's huffy reply turned into a much louder moan when Weiss found the leverage to do so, the sound quickly interrupted by Ilia's hand clapping over her mouth. "Mm!"

"I know you didn't mean to, but we're not alone, okay?" After getting a muffled agreement, Ilia let her hand slide back down Blake's throat, stroking the pulse there with her fingertips. "You don't want Weiss to stop, do you?"

"No." Blake was far quieter now, and she shook her head to emphasize the word. "No, I want more."

Weiss could swear her entire body went ablaze at the plea, adrenaline and pleasure melting into a single undeniable thrill. With her hold underneath Blake's thighs, it was easier to move her hips to try and find a rhythm. Each thrust felt stable now, and she dared to go a bit quicker, a degree harder, and the reward was a choked gasp of her name.

"Is this--am I doing this correctly?" Speaking while keeping up the pace was harder than she expected, but Weiss knew if she excelled at anything, it was multitasking.

Ilia's laugh was warm and pleased, hands framing Blake's chest as it rose and fell with staggered breaths. "I don't know. Why don't you ask _her_?"

"Yes--" Blake somehow managed an answer before another moan escaped her lips, body rocking in tandem to meet Weiss' thrusts. "You feel so good, Weiss--"

The use of _you_ instead of _it_ left Weiss flushed with pride and arousal in equal measure, and she drew on both to keep from slowing down. She knew all the telltale signs of Blake's approaching orgasm, chasing those almost tortured sounds as her girlfriend came closer to the edge. If she had it her way, Blake wouldn't have to be quiet at all, but Weiss cared about bringing her bliss than to risk being too loud.

"Weiss, Ilia--" Blake's back arched, and Ilia reached for Weiss' pillow just in time, bringing it over her mouth to silence the cry of release that followed. "Nn!"

"You're so pretty when you come." Ilia whispered, her free hand stroking down Blake's ribs in a soothing caress until the strongest waves of pleasure had passed. When she pulled the pillow away, though, Ilia let out a shaky laugh. "Whoops. I think she left a bite mark in that."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Weiss said, her own laugh nothing short of breathless. She was trembling with exertion, but the results had been well worth it; Blake's dazed, ecstatic smile was something she wouldn't forget for months.

A faint whine of protest followed when she pulled out, but Weiss needed to lay down before her knees truly buckled. Her fingers fumbled to get the harness undone until Ilia's hands appeared to help, opening the clasps with practiced ease.

"It's a pain, right?" Ilia said, and Weiss nodded, feeling her cheeks turn a touch pink.

Everything would have to be cleaned up later, but stashing it away in the bag was enough cover for Weiss to stretch out on the bedroll beside Blake, who was still catching her breath on her back. Ilia snuggled up beside her, and Weiss was more than happy to do the same. Now that she wasn't moving so much, the heat of the tent was far more bearable.

"I love you." Blake murmured, stirring enough to put her arms around both of them before adding in a kiss to the top of Weiss' head. "Plural you."

"I figured that much out." Weiss stole a kiss from Blake's lips in turn while Ilia nuzzled at her throat. "And I do expect you to return the favor at some point."

"Give her five minutes to get her legs working again." Ilia commented, resting her head against the shoulder she was closest to. "You pack a punch in that little frame, you know?"

Rolling her eyes in mock offense, Weiss settled back into laying down. "You're not _that_ much taller than me."

"Not with those heels of yours, I'm not."

"Will you two hush and cuddle me, please?" Blake groaned, pairing her protest with the tightest embrace she could manage.

Now that was impossible to argue with. Weiss relaxed and listened to the slightly asynchronous rhythm of their shared breath, three hearts side by side.

\--


End file.
